Tell me it's real
by Zevviac and Zevvy
Summary: Here is another Sev fic, just be nice it is my first. Severus has found his true love at last. but will the war tear them apart? what is her role in the war and why is she afraid of a relationship. slash of some minor cha. R for language and stuff.


Twintwo: Damn now that evil little plot bunnie is invading my brain. This is just something that was naggin at me. Be nice

Disclaimer: Not mine be very happy too caus if they where it would be scary.

Tell me it's real

His heart was in turmoil, how could she? After all the time they had been together all they had been through. His past, her future. They had fought round and round about his self hate and her shady future. Yet they had over come all the obstacles in their path to love to hit this _bump _in the road. that's what it was a bump, they could work through this. They had to. He would not survive this alone, nor should he.

She promised. She had promised that she wouldn't leave him. And he had promised that he would always always love her. He had told her that he would love her till the moment he died. She had captured his heart and soul and he had willingly given them to her to do with what she pleased.

He looked around at his…no their chambers. She was always there anyway and most often than not ended up spending the night. Her stuff was about here and there. Her music box that she was so fond of and most of her cd's. He glanced at them and quickly found the one he was looking for. He set off down the hall toward the astronomy tower, he knew she would be there. that's where she went to think and mull everything over ever since her arrival here.

Luck for his he met no one in the halls if he had they would see his inner turmoil through his eyes. The hurt and betrayal the pain and emotions charging through his very being at the very moment. He reached the stairs and sure enough she was sitting on the low wall facing the grounds.

" what do you want Severus?" she asked in a low voice. She was the only one he could not sneak up on anymore.

" you my precious." he said.

" I thought I told you I do not want to speak to you." she turned around and he and actually back stepped and flinched. She had the coldest look in her eyes and a mask that could rival his own. No emotion what so ever crossed her face or eyes. It was like he was a punk that had crossed her path and insulted her. No anger or sadness or anything, just the coldest glare.

" please just listen to me. Baby I'm sorry. Just listen." he said in a rush. He turned on the music box and played the song she said was his when they had first gotten together. She said it explained him perfectly in everyway. As the song started he sang with it advancing slowly looking in to her silver/blue eyes the whole time.

Are you for me  
like I am for you  
can we share a love  
to last forever  
and if so  
let me know

Tell me it's real  
this feeling that we feel  
tell me that it's real  
don't let love come just  
to pass us by  
try, is all we have to do  
it's up to me and you  
to make this special love last forever more (listen)

Baby, you told me that you loved me  
and you'd never leave my side  
til the bitter end  
through the thick and thin  
you promised me baby  
that you wasn't going anywhere, yes you did  
baby keep it real  
let me know just how you feel

Tell me it's real  
this feeling that we feel  
tell me that it's real  
don't let love come just  
you better try  
to pass us by  
try, is all we have to do  
it's up to me and you  
to make this special love (special love) last forever more

I can't explain the way you make me feel  
everytime that you tell me that you love me  
and you know you did  
so many times  
just when I thought that love could never be a part of me  
that's when you came along  
you showed me happiness  
baby you are the best  
I think you're different from the rest  
and I really love you

Tell me it's real  
this feeling that we feel  
tell me that it's real (aww, yeah)  
don't let love come just  
to pass us by  
try, is all we have to do  
it's up to me and you (awww-ohhh yeah)  
to make this special love last forever more

Tell me it's real  
this feeling that I feel  
tell me it's real  
for your love  
I would do anything

Tell me it's real  
this feeling that we feel (ooh yeah-e-yeah)  
tell me that it's real  
don't let love come just  
to pass us by (you better)  
try, is all we have to do  
it's up to me and you (aww yeah)  
to make this special love last forever more

Do you really love me  
do you really care  
you promised that you'd never leave my side  
you promised that you'd always be there  
it's all we have to do, ohh yeah

I'll be there for you, baby  
if you be there for me, sweetheart  
I thought that we were meant to be  
for eternity  
I thought you loved me, baby

And Mama told me take it slow  
boy you just don't know  
anything about love  
if you and I were meant to be  
you would know  
it would show by the end of this song

As the song ended he lowered to his knees before her. Her expressions hadn't changed at all. And she made no movement.

"baby?" he asked hesitantly

" you think that singing me a song that everything would be alright? Well think again." as she said this her voice was the coldest he could ever remember coming from the angel in front of him.

" you won my heart with a song. This is no different." he whispered.

" you have no Idea how different this is do you? I bet you fancy that you know everything about me? Well you do not know anything. Not the reason I come here either." she spat in his face Turing toward the grounds.

" don't do it, please I wont make it with out you." Sev pleaded with her

She stiffened at his plea. Slowly she turned to face him, but this time her face was softer that before.

" not all roads lead to suicide Sev. that's not why I come up here." she whispered. She looked at him for a brief moment then stood and walk away. She could hear the sobs that escaped his mouth as she turned the corner. She hesitated in the corridor the turned quickly and went back up the stairs.

He was still on his knees in front of the wall. His hands in his face. Shaking violently from the sobs that racked his body. Her Obsidian Prince. The man of her dreams. But she couldn't possibly do what he wanted. She couldn't she wouldn't. He knew of her past and future. How could he ask that?

None of what had happened in the last two hours made sense. It was all just a jumble of mess scattered around their brains. She wished it was back to the way that it was when they had gotten together. It was simpler and much less complicated, even with Albus and his damn twinkling knowing eyes.


End file.
